The Heir
by hpreadingwell
Summary: Harry asks Ginny to carry his baby, just incase the war kills him When the war is over and baby comes he denies any question had been asked Now everyone believes he's a liar especially when his scar begins to burn again even though Voldemort's been killed
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's associates. I do not make money off of this therefore it is really pointless to sue me if you're thinking about it. I only write for the entertainment of myself and of others, although mostly for myself...I promise I will return all the characters I use in good condition ((or as good as condition I can keep them in)) and hopefully all in one piece.

**Rating**: PG-13 ((Might go up, not sure yet))

**Summary**: As a back up plan, Harry asks Ginny to carry his baby, just In case the war kills him. When the baby comes, and the war is over, Harry denies any question had been asked. Now everyone believes he's a liar, especially when his scar begins to burn again, even though Voldemort has been killed.

**A/N**: This is taking place postwar ((AKA: after the seventh book, which has yet to come out waits with baited breath)). This prologue just explains the war, what happened, how it happened, yadda yadda yadda. Please, save the questions until the end! R&R's are welcome!

* * *

Prologue

It had been a long three years. The army's had to be built, everyone had to be trained and readied for the terror that laid before them. And all throughout this, the one question on everyone's mind had remained the same; could The Boy Who Lived be strong enough to withstand He Who Must Not Be Named. If not, Harry seemed to be on top of his game.

Dumbledore lead his army into the depths of the woods that one foggy morning. They had planned an attack, starting from the South (They'd never see it coming from the South. It was out of the question), where they thoughtfully took out the army of fifty Death Eaters by surprise, that Voldemort and sent to wait. Harry and his army had followed after Dumbledore, as he was instructed, from the South before they split; one half of Harry's group to snake along the East side, the other half to skimmy up the West side.

Now, Harry and his army had been out of school for one year, meaning graduation had come and gone, providing Harry with adequate time to practice his dark arts and perfect any mistakes he caught along the way. He, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley had kept the DA, also known as Dumbledore's Army, up and running with as much pride and power (if not more now that they had Dumbledore's help with the Order strongly behind them) that they could muster. They had covered everything from the easiest spells to spells far beyond what Professor Flitwick taught in charms class back at the castle.

Both Dumbledore and Harry fought to such extremes, even before they were halfway through, that they needed not sleep, nor food to keep them going, but the thought that more Death Eaters lurked in every shadow they were to encounter with their long, black robes and silver masks. That is, oddly enough, what gave them hope that they would get through this alive and well. What surprised Harry more was the evil-turned-good Death Eater who schooled him and his classmates in potions. Severus Snape, the once loyal minion of Voldemort had many a time jumped in front of Dumbledore and Harry to save them from unexpected spells thrown their way to recoil with his own and blast the dark, death like omens into oblivion.

For weeks on end, the Death Eaters came out of nowhere and weeks on end, they got closer to Voldemort who sat sneering from a black velvet throne watching into the depths of a bewitched and roaring fire, that showed him the dreaded outcome of his armies.

When Harry and Dumbledore's force finally came to rest outside the grouping of trees in which Voldemort sneered, they could only dread what was to come. They built fires and set up camp, waiting for Voldemort to call the next move. Those wounded were quickly fixed, if they were fixable. Those who laid close to death were left aside to watch. The evening passed slowly, or was it morning? They did not know for the canopy of trees that sheltered them from the sky did not give way to tell. One thing for sure, a glimmer from the trees perked up ears, eyes and wands.

It was time. Voldemort decided to find out who the strongest really was. The glimmer began moving, catching the light from the fires. Eyes followed it as it became closer and closer. The groups huddled together, wands at the ready. Neville, who had rushed out of the wounded aid, with a bad leg, stood shaking beside Harry. The glimmer became more focused and they gasped. A metal arm that looked like it could snap a full grown red wood tree in half in just one squeeze, lifted out from the darkness and beckoned to them to try a spell, any spell. They tightened their grips on their wands and waited still. The fire light grew on the body attached to the mechanical wonder, appeared. Harry reared forward at the sight of a familiar face. He was held back as the arm approached. Others shifted uneasily as the mousy features of the man came to rest upon their minds, setting off memories from the past for Harry.

It was Wormtail, the one who had sent Harry's god father to Azkaban for twelve years, the one who had played the part of Ron's rat for twelve years and now he was standing mere feet in front of them. In one quick movement, Wormtail had leapt forward, the weight of his arm giving him speed to grab Dumbledore around the neck with the shiny metal fingers before anyone could stop him. Spells hit the arm from every direction. The ones that hit Wormtail killed him instantly, but took no effect on the arm, as it began to squeeze tighter with a mind of it's own. Harry, knowing that this was a distraction for the Dark Lord to take action, he left Dumbledore and the army behind to go find Voldemort for himself, who was waiting in the depths of the trees. A few men began to follow Harry, but he withdrew. "This is between me and him! None of you can help me now!" He screamed over the sounds of panic. Harry took one last look back at Dumbledore, who's eyes sparkled in what seemed to be a sign of luck, then, Harry left it all behind.

The forest grew darker as he continued further into the woods. A few minutes later, he came upon the clearing where Voldemort, and the bonfire, which he so desperately watched, welcomed him. Voldemort offered Harry a cup of tea, which Harry knew to be poisoned, but took it to amuse him. He stared at the thick black liquid before throwing it into the fire where the flames grew a hundred feet tall in an explosion. Sparks and smoke filled the clearing. Harry held back a cough, for the war had just begun. Once again, except this time, there was more force. Harry and Voldemort dueled. Spells flew through the air, narrowly missing each other before the next flew. Some crashed together, causing more explosions, lighting the smoke around them. It seemed as if the smoke was a shroud surrounding them, waiting to cover the one left dead.

What seemed like hours, was really fifteen minutes in which Harry laid, hit with the Imperio curse, fighting off the order to turn his own wand upon himself to use the killing curse. Acting quickly, Harry successfully fought off the spell and shot back another curse. It hit a tree and didn't break. The curse bounced off of tree trunks, aiming dangerously close to each of their heads. Voldemort and Harry ducked as the spell continued to bounce angrily above their heads and continued their duel. Another curse barely grazed Harry's head when unexpectedly, his wand tip lit up with a stream of bright green light. It shot towards his enemy, before any sound could be heard, except for the sound of Voldemort's deep, throaty, painful scream.

Silence.

The curse, which flew above their heads had vanished and Harry surrendered to the cold, refreshing night air, for now, the tree tops had seemed to bend away showing a black sky covered in stardust. The smoke lifted and a new day seemed to start as soon as they noticed Voldemort's body had vanished.


	2. An Unhappy Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's associates. I do not make money off of this therefore it is really pointless to sue me if you're thinking about it. I only write for the entertainment of myself and of others, although mostly for myself...I promise I will return all the characters I use in good condition ((or as good as condition I can keep them in)) and hopefully all in one piece.

**Rating:** PG-13 ((Might go up, not sure yet))

**Summary:** As a back up plan, Harry asks Ginny to carry his baby, just In case the war kills him. When the baby comes, and the war is over, Harry denies any question had been asked. Now everyone believes he's a liar, especially when his scar begins to burn again, even though Voldemort has been killed.

**A/N:** Welcome to the first chapter. It's going to be a little rough going, lots 'o fights and shizit like that, so bear with me, but I promise you awesome results in a few chapters due to all of this. once again, R&R's are welcomed.

* * *

Chapter 1

An Unhappy Surprise

A month had passed since the defeat of Voldemort. A few witches and wizards began using his name more frequently since the fear of his reign had been snuffed. Yet, Harry, the memories and events still so fresh upon his mind, stayed half awake, night after night. Today, the morning seemed to roll in with a certain depression. The sky had become overcast with storm clouds and a cold sleet fell from the clouds. Harry sighed, rubbing his face before grabbing his round-rimmed glasses. He put them on, blinking as the vaulted ceiling of his bedroom came into focus. He shivered as he pushed his sheets back and allowed the cold air to prompt him to hurry out of bed. The fear of his bare feet against the freezing stone floor stopped him. He drew his knees to his chest and hugged them as he looked around the room.

His eyes stopped as he saw the petite figure of a girl next to him. Blinking again, he began to remember how he had asked Cho, the night before, to stay with him until he fell asleep. And there she stayed, softly massaging the hair on the back of Harry's neck as he drifted into what seemed like sleep. Now, Harry had noticed as he came out of his daze, the matted bed sheets in Cho's form, sleeping soundly next to him. He smiled to himself and braved the chilly floor. He ran to the bathroom, hissing as the balls of his feet touched the ground, all the way into the bathroom where a rush of hot water greeted him with arms wide open.

After Harry had readied, eaten breakfast and stepped outside where a face full of morning fog greeted him, he looked up at Hogwarts that stood in the far distance. After graduation, Harry had seen a nice little room for rent in Hogsmeade and lightly accepted to fill in for Madam Hooch as a temporary job at Hogwarts. Since Voldemort's death, Harry was given the OK to move out by himself. The need for having to visit the Dursley's once a year to keep the spell his mother bestowed upon him before her death had been voided. Dumbledore did offer Harry room and board inside of the castle, which Harry had to politely decline. Seven years was enough time inside those walls. Eight would have been too many. After all, Hogsmeade was just a short walk away, or, for Harry, a short fly away.

He sat sideways on his broom and allowed it to fly the familiar pathway to the Quidditch pitch where his class of Slytherin's had formed a group. He moved to a bench and pulled out a clip board from his robes. Wishing he had brought a mug of coffee with him, he dug for a quill, looking over the days schedule.

"Why don't we warm up?" Harry suggested, studying the class as they eagerly made their way to the middle of the pitch, their brooms in hand.

"Rebounds. On my mark." Harry reached into his robes and pulled out a shiny silver whistle. The class mounted their brooms and the whistle sounded. Students kicked up into the air and flew from one side of the pitch to the other. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Faster!" He screamed, craning his neck as they soared over him. He growled.

"Double time! Come on! My cousin can fly faster than you!" Harry laughed aloud at his last remark. Somehow, seeing Dudley on a broomstick seemed funny. Harry blew the whistle and screamed again.

"Dives!" He watched as the kids lined up and began to dive toward the ground one by one, all of them cheering each other on. Thirty minutes later, hearts racing and lungs pumping to capacity, Harry brought out a set of practice Quidditch balls. He dragged the heavy trunk from the supply shed to the middle of the field. Before he could open the chest, he was interrupted. His name had been called from the sidelines.

"Harry! Hey, Harry!"

Harry held up a finger.

"Hold on." Turning back to the circle of kids, Harry pointed to a boy who just glared back in the best Slytherin way he could.

"Pritchard, run game. Excuse me." Harry turned quickly, glad to be dismissed from the day's class and joined the person on the sidelines.

"Ron! If it hasn't been a while. Glad you stopped by today." Harry smiled. Ron's lips cracked halfway in a forced smile.

"You should be the one to talk." Ron's voice was quiet. Harry cocked his head and Ron continued, the fake smile gone without a trace.

"One month! One month and not one owl. One month and not even a sign of your bloody existence!"

"Ron, I've been really busy...My classes and all--"

"You have other responsibilities too, you know."

"Listen, I'm sorry I haven't sent an owl. It's my fault. I'll try to be a better friend."

"You can start by helping out more." Ron placed his hands on his hips. Harry stared back.

"Helping out more?"

"Don't act like you don't remember, Harry." They exchanged a few long glances.

"What are you on about?" Harry asked, confused. Ron clenched his fists in tight balls.

"Ginny. The baby. You can't just do that, leave for nine months and claim you don't know what I'm talking about."

Harry shuffled his feet.

"First off. What baby? Secondly, if you're talking about the past nine months, do you even remember what happened? We were in a war to save the world from a bloody living Hell!"

"In the past month alone, we had to rush Ginny to the hospital four times, tie her shoes for her, survive throughout her late night cravings among many other things. You should be the one to do this, it was your idea."

"What was my idea?" Harry's jaw clenched. His eyes squinted into tiny slits and his cheeks grew red. Ron relaxed his hands and crossed his arms, instead.

"It was your idea for Ginny to carry your baby just in case you died in action. I think it would be a nice gesture on your part to stay with us, or even have Ginny live with you so you can help take care of your child."

"Ron, I never did such a thing."

"Quit being so selfish!"

"I'm not being selfish, I'm being honest...Do you truly think that I'd not want to help out if it was, in fact, my kid?"

"Well, that's exactly what you're doing!"

Harry took in a deep breath and held it. The past few nights of barely any sleep weren't doing him any justice at the moment. Instead, it was helping him become more irritable. "You know what I think?" Harry paused. Ron stared back. "I think Ginny got knocked up and you came up with this unbelievable story."

"The hell I did."

"Mmmhmmm." Harry nodded and looked back at his class who had paused in their playing to stop and watch the show they were putting on. "I have a job to do." Harry spoke once again, walking back toward his class. Ron watched carefully and shot back,

"You've got two," and left. Harry closed his eyes and breathed deeply, letting the cold air fill his lungs as Ron's muffled footsteps left the pitch. He opened his eyes and nodded to his class.

"Please. Do continue." And the practice began once again.

* * *

Well! First chapter done! Hope you all liked it! Please,R&R, I'd be happy to hear what you think and I might just update. 

J


	3. Christmas Break a Year Ago

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's associates. I do not make money off of this therefore it is really pointless to sue me if you're thinking about it. I only write for the entertainment of myself and of others, although mostly for myself...I promise I will return all the characters I use in good condition ((or as good as condition I can keep them in)) and hopefully all in one piece.

**Raiting:**PG-13 ((Might go up, not sure yet))

**Summary:** As a back up plan, Harry asks Ginny to carry his baby, just in case the war kills him. When the baby comes, and the war is over, Harry denies any question had been asked. Now everyone believes he's a liar, especially when his scar begins to burn again, even though Voldemort has been killed.

**A/N:** So, you've made it to the second chapter, and so have I surprisingly! This chapter takes you into the past, so don't get confused. R&R's are welcome! And to those who reviewed the first two chapters, here you go, but before you read on, you must read this:

**Who is The Insider?** Flirtatious, criticizing, pear-ly delicious, reviews from The Insider will leave you with a feeling of happiness, anger, hyper-ness...it's your call. How can you receive a review to your review from The Insider? Write one! If The Insider think it worthy of reviewing, The Insider will leave one. ((postage and handling is free, although a name will help The Insider become closer with you)) And remember, The Insider reviews in anyway The Insider feels fit. Don't take it personally, The Insider is like Simon; lovable, yet honest. Feel free to voice your opinions back to The Insider if you think his reviews are missing something. -- Salutations, The Insider. You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 2

Christmas Break  
(1 Year Earlier)

_The burrow, though not a gingerbread house, surely looked like one. It's odd shaped outline collected the snowfall and caught billions of snowflakes upon every corner of roof top possible. Window's fogged around the edges and the warm glow seen through the windows gave the same feeling when standing outside looking in. A few flowers shivered in their flower beds, causing mini avalanches of pure white snow to cascade off of their leaves. A few snowballs flew into the small frog pond in the corner of the yard and laughs were heard as the snowballs bounced off the ice, magicked not to break and flew towards the group of kids who scattered to dodge the cold snow. _

_It was Ginny's last Christmas vacation at Hogwarts and Hermione and Harry had been invited to spend it with the Weasley's at the Burrow. They happily accepted with hope of getting their minds off the war that was to come. It was Christmas Eve and Ron, Hermione and Ginny were caught up in a snowball fight. Harry, however, decided to take a nap due to a headache caused by the burning feeling his scar was giving him. But, as soon as their laughs seemed to gain power and drift through the upstairs window, where Harry was sleeping in Ron's room, had Harry decided to join as well. Ron and Hermione ran behind one grouping of trees to escape the flying snow mass. _

_Harry and Ginny took cover behind some bushes. There, Harry's eyes focused upon Ginny, glossed over from the cold evening air. Ginny looked back and smiled. _

_"What are you looking at?" She asked. _

_"You." Harry replied. _

_"Do I have something on my face?" _

_Harry shook his head. Ginny peered over the bushes and giggled as the snowballs flew around, confused. _

_"I have a question." Harry said, still looking at Ginny. She looked back. _

_"Yes?" Her voice became hushed as Harry continued looking, unblinking and silent, which sent a shiver up her spine. _

_"The war is coming closer..." _

_"...Oh Harry, can't this wait until--" _

_"--I might not live through it...If something happens to me, I don't have any relatives that could carry on to conquer Voldemort." Harry interrupted and paused for breath as Ginny winced under You Know Who's name. _

_"Harry, have you forgotten you have your cousin to carry on your line?" Ginny spoke quickly and quietly now staring back at Harry just as still. Harry's eyes narrowed. _

_"My cousin would rather forget about my existence than to ever say he would have kids." He swallowed and Ginny nodded understandingly. _

_"You must remember. What ever happens out there, be it good or bad, it is meant to be." Her voice was shaky and she doubted even herself. "You can't change what's been planned--" _

_"You've been listening to Trelawney too much, Ginny. I want you to--" _

_"--She does have a point though." _

_"I have a better point. I want you--" _

_"--I do believe in fate, Harry." _

_"Will you listen to my question?" Harry growled. Time was running out and he wanted just a simple answer. Ginny bit her lip. _

_"Sorry." She whispered. _

_"I want you to carry my baby." He finished, seeming to ignore Ginny's last remark. Ginny coughed as the mixture of words and cold air hit her lungs and ears. _

_"If I die, I could die with knowing my family line will continue and the world would someday be stopped from his wrath if you would carry my baby." _

_Ginny blinked, her mouth frozen open in shock. Harry looked back still, waiting her reply. Sounds of laughter happened again on the other side of their hideout as the snowballs found Ron and Hermione. Ginny jumped and peered out from behind the bushes for a moment before looking back at Harry. Her mouth flapped open and closed, searching for an answer. _

_"Yes, or no, that's all I need to know." Harry asked once again. Ginny swallowed and looked down to the ground, studying their footprints their shoes were leaving. Once again, Harry spoke, becoming a bit desperate for an answer. "I've talked with a few doctors about the procedure...since I figured that we wouldn't...I mean we couldn't...you know....wouldn't want to ruin our friendship over..." His voice faded out and Ginny glanced up, holding back laughter at Harry's stuttering. _

_"Sex? Harry, I could care less about how it happened, with the help of doctors or not. I'm just worried about the responsibility." _

_"But you'd do it?" _

_Ginny paused, seriously considering the answer she was about to give. Harry held his breath. _

_"I'd be honored." She answered. Harry let out his breath and gave Ginny a grin, but she didn't return one. A sort of sad, melancholy feel settled between them, Harry tilted his head. _

_"What?" _

_"It just hit me. You aren't invincible and if I'm stuck with only the baby and not you here to help...every time I'd look at it, I'd...I'd...." _

_A snowball flew over suddenly, smashing down on top of Ginny's head, followed by a chain of others, causing Ginny to scream and run. Harry stood cautiously, a satisfied smile across his face as he watched the action. He drew in a deep breath before cautiously stepping out of the bushes and entered the house once again._

* * *

Time for the awsome reviews! Thank you all ((that's for anyone I missed!)) I really enjoy reviews and use them to improve my stories, not to mention clear up what my readers don't understand, or at least try to...sometimes it might give away the story plot, so my advice to you all is to hang on to something and wait for further chapters, I promise it will all be cleared up! If you haven't read about The Insider, please do...the explanation is up at the top under the **A/N**. Off to the races!

**Rhiannon**... The Insider has a cat named Rhiannon too!

**GiGi fanfic**...I promise I won't leave it at 2 chapters, help yourself to this one too!

**HarryPottersAngel**...That's why this story is a mystery.

**IrishPotterChick**...The Insider and I are Irish too!

**Bella Black**...Thank You!

**PsychoChick991**...I have been told my imagination is confusing...guess the boot fits!  
_A mystery is very much like a fresh crime scene. Rarely does a crime scene/mystery make sense. Pieces come together, clues are sought, a puzzle comes to be completed. Without confusion, this world would be a bit more bland. A true author seldom leaves boredom for their readers. Life is about twists, turns and confusion. -- The Insider  
_

**Dm Jm**...Thank you. You have pleased The Insider.

**Emily**...I try to capture the descriptions and personalities for my reviewers...like you!

**Lil Miss Potter**...I can't either, my quill is moving so fast, it's feathers are molting!

**Weselan**...OK, Harry and Ron were in the war together. Harry has only been out of contact with the Weasley's for one month. Other than that, you must keep reading to see if Harry has indeed lost his memory or if it's something else...dun dun dun!


	4. Broken Anniversaries

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's associates. I do not make money off of this therefore it is really pointless to sue me if you're thinking about it. I only write for the entertainment of myself and of others, although mostly for myself...I promise I will return all the characters I use in good condition ((or as good as condition I can keep them in)) and hopefully all in one piece.

**Rating:** PG-13 ((Might go up, not sure yet))

**Summary:** As a back up plan, Harry asks Ginny to carry his baby, just in case the war kills him. When the baby comes, and the war is over, Harry denies any question had been asked. Now everyone believes he's a liar, especially when his scar begins to burn again, even though Voldemort has been killed.

**A/N:** It's going to get a little tougher in this chapter, but I trust you'll hang in there, for all shall reveal it's secrets in due time.

* * *

Chapter 3

Broken Anniversaries

The day had ended. Harry was now safely home, yet his conversation with Ron still screened fresh in his mind. Though the storm had moved on, halfway through the afternoon, the atmosphere hadn't approved. A muggy feel left Harry, and the air around him tired with confusion and anger, so all he did after he stepped over the threshold of his front door was plop down on the sofa and read a Quidditch magazine. Soon after, Harry's relaxation time had been interrupted with a cough coming from the kitchen. Harry put his magazine down and stood to go check out what could have made that sound. As he opened the kitchen door, the sight of Cho, wearing a flowing, strapless red dress that hugged her delicate frame made Harry stop.

"Cho!" His eyes quickly traveled her body before stopping on her face. Her beautiful smokey eyes showed a sign of disappointment. Her soft brown lips were pursed in a slight frown.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Cho accused. Harry scoffed before tilting his head.

"Forgot?"

"Our plans for tonight?"

"Plan--" His voice faded out and he closed his eyes tightly. "Cho, I'm really sorry." He opened his eyes and looked at his watch. "It's still early, let me get--"

"--Don't bother." Cho interrupted. "Obviously our anniversary doesn't mean anything--"

"--Don't say that, you know it does--"

"--Apparently not, Harry! We've spent how long trying to get reservations for Amor's?" Cho's voice lifted as Harry's face melted in guilt. "Surely, if you remember that, you'd have remembered it tonight."

Harry sighed and grunted slightly.

"I'm sorry. I really am, it's just that I've had a bad day today and it seemed to clog my memory." He explained. Cho bit her lip, her arms now crossed and a foot tapping slightly, daring Harry to try her patience.

"What was so bad about it to make you forget?"

Harry swallowed and went over to the fridge, taking out two bottles of butterbeer, handing one carefully to Cho before sitting down at the kitchen table. Cho followed suit, holding the cold bottle delicately by her fingertips.

"Ron stopped by," Harry stated, popping the top off of his bottle. Cho nodded him on. "He told me Ginny is pregnant."

"Wow, that's...great! What's so bad about that?"

"He said it was mine." Harry swallowed uncomfortably at Cho who stared, in shock.

"What?"

"I told him it wasn't, there was no way it could have been, but he insisted that it was."

"Are you sure it isn't yours?"

"I'm sure...I'm pretty sure...I'm positive it isn't mine."

"And Ron wouldn't listen to you?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

Cho stayed still and stared at the table for a while before she cleared her throat and looked back up.

"Why would Ron lie?"

Harry shrugged. "He wouldn't."

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why should I believe you?"

Harry's face contorted in a feeling of disgust and trust. "Why shouldn't you?"

"Well, if Ron wouldn't lie, and you seem a bit hesitant on saying it's not yours, I don't feel comfortable on believing you."

"Come on, Cho. We've been together how long? One year and you think I could have impregnated Ginny when I've spent half of my time out of training with you?"

"I'm not saying it's not possible."

Harry sighed again as a moment of silence passed by. He could tell this wasn't going to end very nicely.

"How far along is she?" Cho asked, rather cold, breaking the silence.

"Nine months." Harry replied. Cho nodded and thought for a while longer, her pearly white teeth nibbling on her lower lip as she thought.

"That's odd," Cho said. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Nine months ago was Christmas." Cho explained. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, you spent Christmas over there."

"Mmm-hmmm."

"So there's no way of denying that you didn't do anything with her."

"I know that we did nothing."

"Could you prove it?"

"Well.....er...no?"

Cho nodded once strongly and stood up, Harry stood after her. "Cho?"

"Good-bye Harry." She nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

"Cho, wait! Where are you going?" Harry chased after her.

"Unless you can come up with someway to prove to me that this baby isn't yours, I don't think we should be together. I can't trust you."

"Really, Cho, come on. You're being immature."

"I'm being immature? It took a lot of guts to get myself from believing it was You Know Who, who killed Cedric and not you just because you were seeking attention, now I'm starting to believe I made the wrong choice in who to believe."

Harry's mouth sadly dropped open. "Cho..." His voice became quiet as he watched Cho begin to twitch as she held back tears. "Cho...I never killed Cedric...I never slept with Ginny."

Cho stayed quiet, her eyes filling with tears as she stared at the door in which Harry blocked her from.

"Cho? I really need your support on this."

"And I need to be able to trust you."

"I'm not." Harry tried his best to sound sincere. Cho stopped biting her lip before her eyes quit watering and opened wide.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so gullible! I see it now!"

"See what?" Harry asked. Cho chuckled as she stared in disbelief at Harry.

"You forgot our anniversary because you were fooling around."

"Cho!"

"You knew this was going to come up sooner or later and waited until the last minute to possibly tell me."

"Cho, what I'm telling you is I didn't have anything to do with this."

"Harry, you have nothing to do with everything."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"You never take blame for anything."

Harry glared. He was beginning to get irritable and a headache was beginning to form at the base of his skull. He stayed quiet and watched as Cho's hand went past his arm to grab for the door handle. In a quick instant, he grabbed her arm and looked at her.

"You seem to be jumping to conclusions quickly. How am I to think that you don't have a part in this, yourself?"

Cho pulled back, but couldn't release her wrist from Harry's grip. She looked at him.

"What? You think I have something to do with this?"

"I am now! Look how you're acting! You won't even think about what I'm going through."

"I will if you can prove to me it's not your baby. Let my wrist go, Harry."

Harry gritted his teeth as he stepped aside and watched her disappear down the street before he closed the door and rested against it. He closed his eyes and slid down into a sitting position. Hopefully, Harry thought, hopefully he'd wake in the morning and this have all been a dream.

A week of long classes and standing outside of The Three Broomsticks hoping to get a chance to talk with Cho, passed only to be answered by ornery kids who could care less about learning how to properly shoot a quaffle through a goal post and Madame Rosemerta who chased Harry away after a few hours from her bar. He had about given up when Harry had decided to talk to a friend who might understand him, or, at least listen. As soon as he got home, he grabbed a can of floo powder and stuck his head in his fire place. He called upon Hermione, who answered shortly. And after checking that Ron wasn't around, he began to speak.

"I have no idea what's going on." He said, desperate to find some answers. Hermione sat in front of her fireplace on the floor, head nodding sympathetically with every word Harry spoke.

"Well, Harry, as an outsiders point of view, Ron and Ginny's story does seem more believable."

"But doesn't my side seem believable too?"

"Truthfully?"

"Yes, truthfully."

"No."

Harry's head hung. Hermione winced at his look.

"Think about it Harry, Ginny told all of us the night you left early to go back to Hogwarts to speak with Dumbledore. We all saw you and her enter the doctors office as well as exit the office and now, you're denying everything as if it never happened.

"But it never did happen, that's my point exactly."

"Well, Harry, I don't know what to say. I wish I could say I believe you, but I can't, mainly because I was here helping Ginny through it all."

Harry pouted. "It's not fair."

"Life isn't fair."

"I know that baby isn't mine."

"And if it is?"

"It can't be."

"Are you worried your reputation will be ruined?"

"What?! No!"

"It's beginning to sound that way."

"And you're beginning to sound like Ron and Cho."

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Ditch Ginny and suddenly drop everything to rush to your rescue?"

"Listen, all I wanted was for someone to listen to my problems for once instead of everyone coming to me with theirs."

"Ah, save it for the paper, Harry. I'm sure they'd love to hear your false stories."

"But they wouldn't like to hear my true ones, I bet."

A familiar silence covered the air. Harry's knees began to hurt from kneeling for so long in his fireplace.

"If I were you, I'd at least help out." Hermione spoke, her voice softened, yet a harsh side remained hidden in it. Harry stayed quiet.

"You're baby or not, Ginny is your friend." She continued. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Then I wouldn't hear the end of it."

"Oh come down off your pedestal, Harry. Join the real world. We've all done our part in helping out, now it's your turn."

Harry pouted again. "I haven't heard anything about this for a month. Knew nothing about it, and now, just because she said that I'm the father, I have to immediately start acting on it?"

"Why don't you just grow up?" Hermione was sounding annoyed again. Harry avoided looking at her.

"You guys had time to get used to the idea. I found out a week ago, I'm still getting used to it."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted with a sound of a slamming door, soon after that, Ron's voice filled the room.

"It's time! Hermione! Let's go!" Hermione quickly jumped up.

"Well, Harry, you'd better get used to Ron!"

She took her exit, leaving Harry, his jaw dropped open, speechless, kneeling in his fireplace. He stayed that way until he heard the door slam closed in which he muttered a quiet 'shit' to himself and left the floo to figure out what in the world was happening.

* * *

All right, it's that time again for more reviews! Thanks to everyone who has patiently awaited this next chapter!

Aquamarinegirl: How is it off the topic? Please specify how, if you're going to leave a review, so I can change it if it needs changing and FYI, I like cheese.

_rednow evitaerc ho, sknaht on tub, xnaht '?pihsnamnep' ot deneppah tahw .citpyrc kaeps su fo ynam ton cissalc PH wen siht fo wiever retteb a htiw pu emoc t'nedluoc. eman nep a rof lleps evitaerc txen ruoy no etsaphtoot eht piks The Insider_

Weselan: I'm glad you liked the flashback scene. The Insider actually gave me the idea to put it in!

Cherokeegirl: Thanks for not dissing the cheese. Keep guessing, for my mouth is full of Muenster and I am unable to tell the secret, but keep reading and hopefully thou shall be pleased.

_I love the way your mind works. A true HP sleuth! Limits no possibility. Keep the sniffling nose, Holmes. By the way, you must be excited for a new update. Your run on sentence shows! Keep checking back, I thrive for more of your generous and kind reviews. The Insider _

Sarahamanda: I am constantly writing within the walls of Perkins just to make my reviewers happy! I'll attempt to put Harry and Ginny together for the baby, but I'm not promising it will work out as you may think.

HarryPotters-angel: Than thou shall read more!

GiGi Fanfic: Your reviews make a difference! Glad you reviewed again! Thanks. I love difference in stories.

((The Insider has decided to add onto PsychoChic991's review for last time. This is what he said.)) _"I did read your stories as well. They all have a great array of possible ideas. I want you to draw these out more. There is a potential for a phenomenal author and story."The Insider_


	5. The Pain of Labor

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's associates. I do not make money off of this therefore it is really pointless to sue me if you're thinking about it. I only write for the entertainment of myself and of others, although mostly for myself...I promise I will return all the characters I use in good condition ((or as good as condition I can keep them in)) and hopefully all in one piece.  
Rating: PG-13 ((Might go up, not sure yet))  
Summary: As a back up plan, Harry asks Ginny to carry his baby, just in case the war kills him. When the baby comes, and the war is over, Harry denies any question had been asked. Now everyone believes he's a liar, especially when his scar begins to burn again, even though Voldemort has been killed.  
A/N: I like this chapter. It's fun...find out for yourselves on what 'fun,' really is. I decided I'm going to dedicate this chapter to my three reviewers who reviewed this chapter. You know who you are. 

Who is The Insider? Flirtatious, criticizing, pear-ly delicious, reviews from The Insider will leave you with a feeling of happiness, anger, hyper-ness...it's your call. How can you receive a review to your review from The Insider? Write one! If The Insider think it worthy of reviewing, The Insider will leave one. ((postage and handling is free, although a name will help The Insider become closer with you)) And remember, The Insider reviews in anyway The Insider feels fit. Don't take it personally, The Insider is like Simon; lovable, yet honest. Feel free to voice your opinions back to The Insider if you think his reviews are missing something. -- Salutations, The Insider. You have been warned. 

Chapter 4  
The Pain of Labor 

Another week had passed and Harry was smart enough to wait a few stores down from the Three Broomsticks. This time, when Cho appeared, holding her apron and letting her long black hair down from the bun she had it in, he stepped out from his waiting spot. Cho quickly regarded him with her eyes before trying to step away around Harry. He stepped back, guarding her from advancing anymore. 

"Cho. Please stop." 

Cho said not a word and clenched her apron closer to her chest. 

"I was an arse. I'm sorry." Harry apologized, although he thought that Cho needed to apologize more than he did. Cho stood still. 

"I had a scare last week. I was talking with Hermione and we got interrupted. Ron showed up saying Ginny was having the baby." Harry paused. Cho kept quiet. "Turns out it was a false alarm." He paused once again. Cho sighed. "And I noticed, my baby or not, I need to be involved. Ginny is my friend, after all." 

Once again, Harry paused, looking hopeful that Cho would begin to speak again. Cho held back a smile at Harry's remark and cleared her throat. 

"Good to hear." She spoke finally. Harry let out a breath of relief and nodded. 

"But if I am to do this, I don't want to do it alone." Harry raised an eyebrow towards Cho. She shook her head. 

"You won't be alone, Harry. You'll have your friends to help you through." 

"I know that. Actually, I was hoping that...you would help me?" Harry bit his lip nervously. Cho laughed. 

"So you could what? Push all the responsibility on me?" 

"I'd never--" 

"--I'll have to think about it, Harry. I have a life too, you know." 

"I'm just asking for some moral support here." Harry defended himself. Cho sighed. 

"Harry," She put a hand on his shoulder, "you already have my moral support...if you stick to your word and try." 

Harry smiled. Even though he knew, once the child makes it's entrance into the world, to tread lightly. If Harry made any attempt to reject the child as his own, Cho wouldn't show any support what so ever. That's one thing he didn't want to happen. Harry kicked the sidewalk and stuffed his hands down in his pockets. He looked at his feet for a second before peeking up. 

"You hungry?" He asked. 

"Yeah." Cho answered, removing her hand from Harry's shoulder. 

"Good because I made reservations at Amor's." 

Cho looked oddly at Harry. 

"This soon in advance?" 

"I got a hold of them the night we...the night I forgot...and got them to move our reservations to tonight." 

"Harry, I said I'd give you moral support, not--" 

Harry shushed her and narrowed his eyes. 

"We both know the truth, Cho. I'm irresistible." 

Cho tried to glare before she smiled and laughed. 

"It's a date...but don't think I--" 

He shushed her again. 

"Harry--" 

He put a finger up to her lips. 

"I don't want to hear a word until we get there, after all, I owe this to you." He offered his arm as he spoke. Cho studied the arm carefully before taking it then began to walk along the streets to where Amor's stood hidden about a half a mile down the road. Before they could even get off the sidewalks of Hogsmeade, a small hyper owl that seemed overly excited to see Harry, swooped down from the sky. Harry dropped Cho's arm and covered his head as the small owl fluttered in crazy patterns around him, trying to find a suitable place to land. Cho giggled lightly. Harry glared out from under his arms. 

"Find this funny, do you?" 

Cho laughed harder and nodded. Harry scowled before waving his hands around until the tiny owl was in his grip. It hoo'd sporadically and Harry nodded as he took a letter off it's leg. 

"Yes, yes...Hello to you too Pig." He held the letter out to Cho. "Open it, I'm afraid to let go." He held Pig up who was twitching with excitement and nipped lightly at Harry's fingers. Cho took the envelope and tore the seal open. Her eyebrows merged together as she attempted to read. "What does it say?" Harry asked, looking around. Pig's hyper actions caused a few bystanders to stop and watch. Cho shrugged. 

"I thought you didn't want me to talk." She joked. Harry glared again, getting annoyed with one of Pig's feet that tore at the bottom of Harry's fist, trying to pry his fingers off of him so he could twitter around some more. 

"Besides, I can't read it." Cho answered, flipping the parchment around so Harry could read for himself. His eyes opened wide as he read Ron's untidy scrawl. 

"What does it say, Harry?" Cho asked. Harry looked up. 

"Ginny's in labor." 

Cho turned the letter around and furrowed her brow before she lifted them and nodded. "Oh!" She cried. "I can see it now!" 

Harry rolled his eyes and let go of Pig who spiraled in flight upwards with strength that was building up from Harry's tight grip. 

"Let's go." Harry said, grabbing her hand and running in the direction of his home. 

"You want me to come?" Cho asked, trying to keep up with Harry's stride. 

"Moral support." Harry reminded as they rounded his street. 

They entered the hospital through the floo network. It reminded Harry of St. Mungo's and smelled like the infirmary back at Hogwarts. They worked their way through the main floor waiting room to the information desk. The nurse behind the desk smiled big as she saw the familiar scar'd forehead approach. 

"Room 634, Mr. Potter. Put these on and go in." She handed Harry a sea foam green scrub, a pair of matching booties and matching hair net. 

"She'll be happy to see you." She added with a giggle, looking oddly at Cho. Harry stepped away and began walking in the direction of room 634, putting on his hair net and scrubs, hopping along as he tended to his booties. 

"Guess you'll wait outside?" Harry asked, turning the corner where he saw a familiar family of red heads at the opposite end. Cho nodded. He stopped walking and swallowed. He looked at himself in a window reflection, his arms out at his sides before turning to Cho. "Well, how do I look?" He asked. 

"Very green. Matches your eyes. Now go!" Cho gave Harry a shove and he ran towards the Weasley's. Cho, wandering slowly behind him, dreaming of another missed dinner. 

Everyone but Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were missing in the group as Harry approached. Ron was the first to speak. 

"Harry! Good you're here. Pig found you all right? Actually, I was worried you wouldn't--oh what am I talking about, Ginny's been asking for you, get in there!" 

Harry hadn't a chance to reply before he was shoved, again, through the heavy door. It didn't take long before he was noticed again. Mrs. Weasley, who was standing beside Ginny waived her hand at him. 

"Harry! Harry! Come here!" 

He followed obediently. 

"Thank Merlin! Here, hold her hand dear, I can barely feel my own." 

Mrs. Weasley pried Ginny's hand off hers and quickly transferred Harry's to her grip. His knees buckled as his fingers were crushed together. He bit back a whimper. Sure, Ginny may have been tiny, but as he soon found out, she had strength to make grown men cry. 

"Hello Harry." He heard his name called once more. He looked across the bed where Ginny was moaning in pain and saw Hermione, dressed in the same green scrubs. She was smiling and Harry was wondering if Ginny wasn't squeezing so hard on Hermione's side. He nodded anyway, his eyes beginning to water. 

"Hi." He managed to cough. Hermione grinned and looked down to Ginny. 

"Ginny, I need you to breathe with me." 

Harry looked down as well and smiled as he saw Ginny. She tried to smile back, but was too concentrated on her breathing to care. 

"It's time to start pushing." Another voice had entered the room. Harry looked over and saw a doctor, dressed also like him, position himself to catch the baby. 

"Come on, Ginny. Give me a push." The doctor softly coaxed. Ginny's face contorted as she held her breath to push. 

"Good girl." The doctor praised and Ginny relaxed. 

"Good girl." Harry repeated, feeling it the only thing he could do. Now, Harry had a few people mad at him. He'd been in a few fights, and knew what caused them, but when the next contraction came, he found Ginny's well kept nails digging into his hand. His brows furrowed together and he pressed his lips tightly against one another, holding in his need to let out a cry. This was the moment he knew, that would surpass all the other times. The doctor coaxed Ginny once again, but this time, instead of holding her breath and squinting her eyes together, Ginny had glared up at Harry. He tried to smile, but stopped as Ginny let out a growl. He raised his eyebrows. 

"Harry" Ginny's voice came out strained, sounding almost like a demon. "I just want you to know" She paused for a painful scream. "You did this to me!" And another scream followed by a squeeze even harder than one Dudley could manage. Sparkles punched at Harry's vision and his eyes watered heavily. This was definitely the worst anyone has been mad at him. 

"I see the head, just a few more pushes..." The doctor continued. 

"Ginny--" Harry coughed. 

"Breathe, Ginny--" Hermione said. 

"Ginny--" Harry's voice was barely above a whisper. 

"Push, Ginny, push!" The doctor spoke again. 

"Too...Tight--" Harry breathed deeply as he tried to pry Ginny's hand off his. 

"Son of a bludger!" Ginny screamed as she continued pushing. 

"That's it, Ginny...Keep pushing." Hermione said. 

"Thank Merlin!" Harry praised as he got Ginny to switch hands. He looked at his now free hand, purple and white, outlined in Ginny's fingerprints. 

"The head is out! I just need one more push--" 

"Come on, Ginny. You can do it." Hermione ordered. Harry winced as his other hand began to loose feeling as well. He diverted his attention to help keep the pain away. Unfortunately, for Harry, he caught sight of the mirror placed over the doctor's head so the patients could get a view on what was happening. Harry let out a scream of disgust and embarrassment as he saw, in the reflection, a baby squeeze out of -- the room went black. 

Mollie Weasley emerged from the room and into the hall where the rest of the family were waiting. 

"It's a boy!" She chimed happily. Everyone gathered around, questions filling the air excitedly from everyone. 

"How big--" 

"When can we see it--" 

"Have they named it yet--" 

"How's Ginny--" 

"How's Harry?" 

Mrs. Weasley fought to answer everyone's questions, but when it came down to Harry, Mrs. Weasley giggled. 

"Harry...well...he got too excited--or the pain he was put through--he fainted." 

Ron craned his neck to try to look through the door. 

"They're working with the baby right now, but you're welcome to go in and see Ginny. She's awfully tired, so we can't stay long." She held the door open and everyone filled in. 

The tingling of Harry's scar woke him. He found himself in an armchair in the corner of the room. A plastic cup was shoved in front of him as he began to move. 

"Drink." A voice followed. He took the cup, his vision was still blurry, but could tell it was Cho who handed him the cup. He drank and rested his head back on the cool leather as cold water drained down his throat. 

"You feeling all right?" Cho asked. Harry just nodded. Now was not the time to voice something didn't feel right. It was Ginny's moment to be special and Ron was starring right at him, causing him to jump as his vision cleared. 

"Harry! You all right? You were staring at nothing." Ron asked. Harry nodded again. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ron, just a bit light headed." 

Mrs. Weasley came over, holding a bundle of blankets. 

"Welcome back, Harry." 

He looked up and smiled. "Thanks." 

"I've got someone who wants to see you." She held out the bundle, Harry paled and started to shake his head. 

"Oh, no...I don't think I should--" 

Mrs. Weasley shoved the bundle into his arms. Harry stared down at the tan skinned little thing, buried in the soft cotton. It's skin, still wrinkly. Black hair that stood on top of his head, just like Harry's. Ginny's eyes oddly complimented the little squished nose that resembled a piglets nose and thin lips that were barely visible. Harry smiled. Maybe it was his baby after all. 

"Have a name yet?" Harry asked, looking up at Ginny who laid exhausted in her bed. She shook her head. 

"I wanted to wait for you to wake up." She yawned. Harry looked back down at the child. It yawned, just like his mother and popped his eyes open. Harry gasped, coughing as the baby began to whimper. He held the bundle out and Cho took it. 

"All right, Harry?" Ron asked again. Harry hesitated then nodded. 

"Just need some water." He took his cup and stood, eyeing the baby carefully as he entered the bathroom. 

He shut the door and turned on the water. He leaded against the sink and studied his reflection. Something definitely wasn't right. Harry's scar buzzed sharply. He jumped back, running into the door, closing his eyes. For some reason, his reflection had just showed a face full of hatred and jealousy. His skin had aged horribly, his eyes became slits and his nose shrunk into his skull. The image still remained in the back of his eye lids. There was a knock on the door. 

"Harry?" Ron's voice floated through the thick metal door. Harry spun around, his sweaty hand slipped on the door knob a few times before he successfully opened it. 

"Harry?" Ron repeated, seeing Harry emerge, his face paler than when he fainted. Harry breezed past him, going over to Ginny who now held the baby. 

"Harry do you want to--" She began, but before she could finish Harry had planted a kiss upon her forehead, grabbed Cho's hand and left the room. 

As soon as they were safely outside of the hospital, Cho wriggled her hand free. 

"What in Merlin's name is going on, Harry?" 

Harry continued walking down the street. He had no idea where he was besides a hidden wizarding town, but that was the last of his worries. Cho chased angrily after him. She grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to stop and spun him around. She stared confusingly at him. 

"You have a baby up there." Cho pointed behind her, back to the hospital. Harry glared and pointed too. 

"That?! That is not my baby!" 

Cho's jaw dropped. 

"Harry Potter! That kid is as good as yours or my name isn't Cho Chang! You get your arse up there and continue helping with the baby." 

"Then you must be someone else." Harry turned and began walking away, Cho, close at his heels. 

"I came with you for moral support, Harry. Not to hear your sob story again." 

Harry continued walking. The sun was almost down, causing the night air to add an extra chill to it than what there was already. People watched as he passed, gawking at his scar, pointing and whispering. Yet it didn't bother him; his mind was elsewhere. 

"I'm warning you Harry, if you don't turn around this instant and face your problems...We're through! For good!" 

Harry paused in his step and turned on the ball of his feet. 

"Fine. I'll find someone else who will listen to my side without bitching about it." He stated sharply before completing his turn and walking away. Cho growled aloud. 

"You're a phony, Harry! Do you hear me? We're over! Do you hear me?" 

Spectators watched as Harry raised a single hand into the air, one finger sticking up quite noticeably and he waved it as he walked on. Cho stomped her foot before turning back to the hospital and heading in. Her face in a sour scowl. 

"I don't know. I really like the name Tod. T-O-D. One D, not two...makes the name unique that way." Ginny stared lovingly down at the small child and smiled. "Tod. Whether Harry likes it or not, it's going to be your name." 

Mrs. Weasley sat next to Ginny's bed, exhausted form the afternoon's events. A content smile crossed her face. 

"It's a good name." She agreed. Ginny bit her lip, running the name through her mind a few times. 

"Mum?" She looked up. 

"Yes, dear?" 

"It sounds too plain, don't you think?" She paused. "Tod Weasley...Tod Weas--he needs a middle name." 

"Well, what's another favorite name of yours?" 

"I was going to use James, but seeing as to how Harry's reacting, I'm quickly changing my mind." 

"It's quite a shock for him, Ginny. He'll come to once everything settles down." 

Ginny shook her head. 

"No, I'd rather much go with family names. What are some family names?" 

"Well," Mrs. Weasley shifted in her seat, her eyes shooting up and to the left as she thought. "Your great uncle Chester--" 

"Tod Chester Weasley...hmmm...next?" 

"I remember my grandma telling me stories about a Rohmov...not sure who he is, though." 

Ginny tilted her head. 

"Then there's your distant cousins, Andre, Susa and Felier...your great grandpa Sal..." 

"Tod Rohmov Felier Weasley..." Ginny interrupted. She repeated it a few times before nodding. "I like it." 

"Tod Rohmov Felier Weasley..." Mrs. Weasley repeated. "It does have a certain sound, doesn't it?" 

Ginny nodded. 

"Why two middle names?" Mrs. Wesley asked suddenly. Ginny shrugged. 

"Just seems right, I guess. The name flows together." 

"All right. Tod Rohmov Felier Weasley it is." 

"Tod Rohmov Weasley for short, though." Ginny pointed out. Mrs. Weasley nodded and took Tod from Ginny. 

"Here, let me take my grandson. You need to get some sleep." 

Ginny didn't have to think before her eyes closed and she drifted into sleep. Mrs. Weasley made her way into the armchair and sat, gently rocking the baby, humming lightly to herself. 

A/N Time!!! Hey guy's sorry it took a bit longer to get this chapter up. I've been writing so much of this story, I haven't had time to actually type up what's written so far... But hopefully it will kick up a notch, as I have 6 more written chapters to type up and post for you. 

To my three awesome reviewers ((only three? pouts come on, review, I know there are more than just three that have read this chapter...we're playing with my self esteem here...lol)): huggles Butterbeer for everyone! 

Anyway, what to look forward to in the next chapter? Sneak-o-scopes...more fighting with Ron...Hermione's onto something... tune in! 


	6. The Sneakoscope

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's associates. I do not make money off of this therefore it is really pointless to sue me if you're thinking about it. I only write for the entertainment of myself and of others, although mostly for myself...I promise I will return all the characters I use in good condition ((or as good as condition I can keep them in)) and hopefully all in one piece.

**Rating:** PG-13 ((Might go up, not sure yet))

**Summary:** As a back up plan, Harry asks Ginny to carry his baby, just in case the war kills him. When the baby comes, and the war is over, Harry denies any question had been asked. Now everyone believes he's a liar, especially when his scar begins to burn again, even though Voldemort has been killed.  
**A/N**: I think this is my favorite chapter so far. Not exactly sure what makes it my favorite...I just like it. I hope you do too!

**Who is The Insider?** Flirtatious, criticizing, pear-ly delicious, reviews from The Insider will leave you with a feeling of happiness, anger, hyper-ness...it's your call. How can you receive a review to your review from The Insider? Write one! If The Insider think it worthy of reviewing, The Insider will leave one. ((postage and handling is free, although a name will help The Insider become closer with you)) And remember, The Insider reviews in anyway The Insider feels fit. Don't take it personally, The Insider is like Simon; lovable, yet honest. Feel free to voice your opinions back to The Insider if you think his reviews are missing something. -- Salutations, The Insider. You have been warned.

* * *

"I really thought he was going to change." Ron whined, spinning on top of a stool he was sitting on. Hermione glanced over from a book she had been reading.

"Me too."

"I mean, did you see his face when he was holding the kid?"

"Yes, Ronald."

"It lit up! It really lit up! I could have sworn he would have at least hung around a bit longer...don't you agree?"

"Yes," Hermione continued reading, one hand delicately rubbing her temple.

"Poor Ginny. She would have gone after him when he left...if only she had the strength to stand."

"Oh, I think she took care of that before he left." Hermione glanced up from her books and smiled at Ron. He tilted his head.

"What do you mean?"

"She was squeezing his hand awfully hard--"

"--I doubt she was."

"I was on the other side of her, mind you. You would have been crying like a girl if you were the one in Harry's place."

"He's a wimp."

"Ronald!"

"Well...he is. I mean, he faints at every little sign of pain!"

Hermione glared. "I need to get back to studying. My finals are coming up, you know." She mumbled before returning to her pages. Ron scowled.

"It still doesn't dismiss the fact that he left."

"Have you tried to talk to him?" Hermione asked, now staring through her pages, annoyed that Ron was still talking.

"Why should I? It didn't seem to work the first time."

"He showed up, didn't he? He actually gave it a go."

Ron's mouth flapped open and closed before he spoke, crossing his arms.

"You talked to him too. He probably wouldn't have shown up if it wasn't for you."

Hermione reluctantly closed her book and leaned back in her chair, rubbing her face.

"Do I have to do everything for you?" Hermione barked. Ron jumped.

"I just think that if I talk to him...we'll end up fighting." He explained.

"Are you scared of confrontation?"

Ron hastily shook his head. "No. No, I'm not."

"It sounds like you are. You get over to Harry's and talk to him."

"Only if you come with me."

"Ron--"

"Hermione!"

"Ron, I have homework! I just can't leave it."

"You have all weekend, besides, he's your friend too. There's an invisible rope bonding us all together in this mess."

Hermione glared. Ron kneeled, crawling over to Hermione with sad, puppy dog eyes, his bottom lip protruding outwards from his top lip.

"Please, come with me?" He begged. Hermione rubbed her eyes once again. She pushed her chair back and stood.

"All right. Geeze. I hope your face sticks like that, Ronald. Then you'll be sorry you ever begged for so much."

Ron grinned and stood, following Hermione to the floo.

* * *

Harry had just turned on the hot water figuring enough that a nice, hot, steaming shower would relieve his bored, aching muscles from his even more boring and painful day out on the pitch. Before he had a chance to step into the mix of liquid and steam, the doorbell had rang.

"Bloody great." He mumbled aloud and grabbed his towel. He threw it around his waist as he walked to the front door. He opened it with a scowl, which only grew deeper at the sight of Ron and Hermione. Harry reluctantly stepped away and allowed them to enter, thoughts of the shower slowly fading from mind.

"We could come back later." Ron suggested as he crossed the threshold. Hermione gave him a stubborn shove from behind.

"Or not." Ron coughed, tripping inside.

"We need to talk, Harry." Hermione announced, stepping in as well. Harry sighed and shut the door. "About the other night." Hermione continued, she looked at Ron and nodded. "Go on." She mouthed. Ron pouted and whined.

"Listen, Harry." He started, pausing a moment to form his words. "I know you aren't thrilled about the baby, but we'd like you to at least come help us."

Harry walked into the living room and sat. His hands joined together and his elbows on his knees. The others followed.

"Harry?" Ron stared from his place on the couch.

"What am I supposed to do?" It came out a little harsher than he expected, but Harry didn't blink. Ron scoffed.

"Put your part in. Change diapers. Baby-sit, for Merlin's sake." Ron answered.

"Ha. It's not Merlin's problem, is it?" For a moment, he wished it could have been. A shiver had ran down Harry's spine as he remembered the face he had seen in the mirror at the hospital.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked. Hermione watched intently.

"I mean, Ron, that just because you think it's my kid, I'm not going to put my all into it. Sure, I'm willing to help--" Harry gulped...did he just agree to help raise the kid he got mixed feelings about. Nonetheless, he continued speaking, "I have other things to do too."

Ron cleared his throat, trying to keep his temper which had started fading, and fast.

"You amaze me, Harry. The other night, at the hospital, when you were holding him. I could have sworn I saw something change."

Harry leaned back in the chair.

"Something did change." Harry suddenly spoke softly. Hermione and Ron leaned in.

"Well?" Ron probed. Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well what?"

"I didn't see any change after you ran out of there."

Harry cleared his throat this time.

"I saw something. Something that wasn't right." He tried explaining. Ron nodded him on.

"As I was holding him, he opened his eyes and I didn't recognize him."

"Come on, Harry. He's a baby, how could you recognize a baby's eyes?"

"They weren't my eyes. They weren't Ginny's eyes."

"Can't he just have his own eyes?" Hermione chirped in. Harry looked over to her.

"Everyone in the Weasley's family doesn't have eyes like that. Can't say much about mine because, well, frankly, it's hard to know what their eyes look like if they're dead and it sure as bloody hell wasn't the Dursley's. The baby's eyes seemed evil and deep, like he could read me. I don't know any babies who are able to do that at a few hours old."

There was a long pause. Hermione shifted in her seat, drawing one leg under her.

"What happened? When you went into the bathroom?" She asked.

"Hmm?" The question took Harry by surprised.

"When you went into the bathroom...you were in there a while and there was a muffled bang before you came out."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but jumped up suddenly.

"Oh my God! I forgot!" He screamed as he ran into the bathroom. Hermione and Ron following, closely behind. They entered the bathroom and Harry groaned. Ron and Hermione's arrival had taken his mind off of the nice hot, running water. He had let the water flow, expecting it to be a salesman at the door. He expected to be only a few minutes, but it had been interrupted. Now, as the water rushed over the top of the bathtub, Harry cursed himself for answering the door in the first place. He turned the taps off and pulled the drain. He watched his reflection in the water as it was sucked down the pipes. His reflection flashed once again, his eyes changing into slits and he jumped back, his feet slipping on the wet tile. Hermione and Ron threw their arms out to catch him.

"You all right?" Ron asked. Harry began to nod, but shook his head instead.

"No, no...it's happening again." Harry regained his balance and walked across the hall to his bedroom and closed his door. A few seconds later, Harry emerged wearing jeans and an oversized sweater.

"At the hospital--" He said, moving past them, back to the living room, "--when I was in the bathroom--" He began pacing slowly, Hermione and Ron watched. "--My scar began to burn again. I was looking at my reflection, rinsing my face with cold water when it changed unexpectedly...like it just did in the tub, just now." He stopped pacing as Ron stepped forward.

"What changed?"

"My nose, my eyes my face...everything! It wasn't my face."

Hermione tilted her head, cautiously.

"Who's face was it?" She asked quietly. Harry looked at her. His jaw was beginning to ache from being clenched and unclenched so much in the past few minutes. He blinked once before lightly hugging himself.

"Voldemort." He answered. Ron winced and Hermione stepped next to Ron.

"Harry. Voldemort's dead. You killed him."

"I know."

"Then how could you have seen his reflection in your own?"

"I don't know."

Ron rubbed his temples.

"It doesn't make sense. He's dead, your scar is hurting again, you're seeing his reflection...You're just looking for attention, aren't you? Because You-Know-Who is dead, the reporters aren't interested in you anymore, you're trying to bring it all back, aren't you?" Ron said, squeezing his eyes shut as he took everything in.

"Absolutely not! Don't you remember? I was trying NOT to draw attention to myself?" Harry replied. Ron opened his eyes.

"I don't believe you."

"You're beginning to sound like Cho."

"I don't blame her."

"Isn't there any part of you that believes me?"

Ron shook his head. "No."

Harry nodded once before going in his room. He returned carrying an item that looked like a top made of glass and set it on the coffee table. He pointed to it, staring angrily at Ron.

"Remember that?" He asked. Ron nodded.

"The Sneakoscope." They watched it for a few seconds as it sat still on the table top.

"You know what it does." Harry said after nothing began to happen.

"You could have disabled it." Ron pointed out.

"Check it. Take it home, give it to Rita Skeeter, I don't care."

Ron growled.

"Listen, Harry. I don't care if it's not whirling around or whistling or spinning. I know what I saw. I know someone is lying and I know it's not Ginny." Ron turned and walked to the front door and opened it.

"I'm leaving. You coming 'mione?"

Hermione stared at the Sneakoscope, then to Harry oddly.

"No...I want to talk to Harry alone." Her voice was quiet and her words were formed slowly. Ron sighed then left with not another word. Harry sat, half glaring at Hermione.

"What? You going to yell at me too?"

"Harry." Hermione said earnestly, sitting on the couch and patting a hand next to her, signaling Harry to sit as well. Harry slumped his shoulders and obeyed, his mind returning to a nice hot shower that awaited him.

"Now, I'm not fully taking your side, Harry." Hermione cleared her throat, Harry rolled his eyes. He avoided looking at her as she began to speak again.

"But the fact that your Sneakoscope didn't go off gives me the hint that you are telling the truth...unless, of course...you did disable it."

Harry cleared his throat and blinked.

"I don't even know how to open the damned thing, how am I to disable it?" Harry spat.

"Can we just talk about this without being offensive towards each other?" Hermione pleaded.

Harry sighed and looked over to Hermione.

"Sorry." He apologized. Hermione nodded curtly.

"It's just that I've found out all these 'talks' have led to fighting." Harry explained.

"I understand, and I want to get down to the truth as much as you do. I want to believe you, fully believe you. That's going to take a lot of cooperating and honesty and I need you to comply." Hermione sat sideways, one knee on the back of the couch. She collapsed her hands together.

"Now, where to begin."

"The beginnings always nice." Harry sated, mirroring her. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed together, deep in thought until questions started forming in her mind and her forehead smoothed out.

"Did you ask Ginny to carry your baby?"

Harry frantically shook his head.

"No!"

Hermione jumped, startled at his outburst.

"Please, Harry, I know you've answered some of these questions before, I'm just getting the facts " She reminded. Harry scowled and dug deeper into his side of the couch. Hermione thought some more.

"The first time you heard that she was pregnant was when Ron approached you."

"Yes."

"Did you suffer any memory loss after the war? I mean, you remember everything that happened after you defeated Voldemort?"

"I remember everything."

"Mmm-hmmm." Hermione nodded, biting her lip. Harry smiled. An idea formed in his head and he thought it couldn't hurt. He pulled out his wand from his back pocket and waved it at Hermione and the arm chair next to them. The armchair flattened out in which he happily changed seats, lying down. Hermione now sported glasses and held a pad of paper with a long, fluffy quill.

"What is this for?" Hermione asked. Harry put his hands behind his head and smirked.

"Well...you just reminded me of a shrink and thought that the decor might help move this along faster."

"We need to be serious, Harry."

"Hey, this is helping me, all right?"

Hermione glared before she asked her next question.

"What does Cho think about all of this?"

"Not much. She thinks I fooled around with Ginny, that's why I don't claim the baby...once again, back to attention seeking and--"

"--You were together then?" Hermione interrupted. Harry nodded, a bit bashful.

"Yeah, we didn't want anyone to know...didn't want it to be official quite yet."

"Wow. You two did a great job keeping it quiet for so long."

Harry nodded and adjusted his head. Hermione's forehead shriveled up again.

"It was Christmas break when Ginny broke the news to us. You had left to go back to Hogwarts...something about a meeting with Dumbledore."

"Yeah, he wanted to give me a bit of the insider information he was receiving through Severus. Wait...what does that have to do with this?"

"Ginny said that it was during the snowball fight when you had asked her."

"I was sleeping."

"But you came out to join us, you said your headache wasn't hurting anymore."

"No, I slept until morning; when I left to go see Dumbledore."

Hermione tilted her head.

"But we saw you and Ginny talking behind the bushes."

Harry shook his head.

"I never went out."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and glanced at the Sneakoscope that rested soundly on the table in front of them.

"Harry? Do me a favor, say that you were outside during that time.

"But I wasn't."

"Just say it."

"Why?"

"Harry!" Hermione shot her glance over to Harry, placing the notepad and quill beside her. She rested her arms on her knees and looked at Harry pleadingly.

"Just say it."

Harry sighed, raising an eyebrow.

"I was outside and told Ginny to carry my baby."

A shrill whistling filled the room and both of their heads snapped over to the coffee table where the Sneakoscope danced wildly upon it, threatening to fall off the edge of the table. Hermione's eyes opened wide and looked back to Harry.

"Well...you didn't disarm it...that's for sure."

"Told ya." Harry halfway smiled before sitting up. He reached out and grabbed it, the whistling stopped.

"Then if you're telling the truth, it had to have been something...or someone else." Hermione stated. Harry sighed.

"But who?"

"I don't have a clue." Hermione shifted in her seat.

"You didn't go see any doctor with Ginny did you?"

"No." Harry placed the Sneakoscope back down on the table where it sat quietly once again.

"Then whoever it was had to have been close enough around to know when you wouldn't be around the family."

"That's not hard, figuring Ginny was still at school when we were elsewhere." Harry added. Hermione nodded. A moment of silence passed by until Harry spoke.

"Why Ginny?"

"What?" Hermione tilted her head, running a hand through her hair.

"Why did...whoever it was, pick Ginny?"

"Because you were close to her, maybe?"

"I wouldn't have picked her." Harry shook his head. Hermione looked quizzically to him.

"What do you mean?"

"If I did ask someone to carry the baby, I wouldn't have asked Ginny."

Hermione smiled. "Who would you have asked?"

Harry smiled too, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink and put his chin down.

"You." He answered quickly. Hermione coughed, surprised.

"Me?"

"You." Harry repeated and looked up at Hermione.

"Why me?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"Come on, Hermione. You're smart, pretty, talented in everything you say and do. You're everything I'd want to see in my kid."

"But Ginny's smart--and pretty--"

"Hermione, you're one of a kind. Even Ginny wouldn't outsmart you. Sure, she can hold her own, but you can hold twice that. It runs in the genes, you know."

Hermione became quiet and a thoughtful look passed over her face. She bit her lip and checked out her finger nails before looking back up at Harry.

"They named the baby, you know." She said. Harry tilted his head.

"Really? That's great! What did they name it?" Harry asked.

"Tod."

Harry smiled.

"Cute."

Hermione smiled again, as well. She brought her hands up and clapped them.

"Well, I'm convinced that you aren't the father. Now...to make the others believe that as well, but I have an idea that just might work."

"What's that?" Harry stretched, happy that someone has changed their minds in believing.

"A DNA test."

"Think it'll work?"

"The baby does have DNA too, Harry."

"It's worth a try."

They sat there with contented looks on their faces before deciding to go out to The Three Broomsticks for coffee and further discussion, both glad to have things pretty much settled on Harry's behalf.

* * *

A/N: Hey guy's! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER, but I hope this chapter will keep you until the next posting. I am almost finished writing the story, have just a few more chapters to go...it's the typing up that gets me...takes too damn long...Lol. Sorry that the break lines didn't show up in the past few chaps...hopefully they'll show up on this one, it'll make the story a little more easy to understand. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm gonna make this a/n time short as it's two fifteen am and I work at ten forty-five am. I hope you enjoy! Please keep the reviews coming, have your friends read too! Let's try to make 30 reviews this chapter!! If so, I'll treat you to a two chapter update at once...three chapters if it can reach 40 reviews! Teamwork! Woot! 


End file.
